If the Sun Comes Up
by sandybeliever
Summary: "Tell me again how we got into this mess?" "Damned if I know. I thought this would be a simple surveillance then all hell broke loose."


This story contains lyrics to the song 'If the Sun Comes Up' by Trace Adkins. If you want to hear the song, I have made a Starsky and Hutch fan video of it. Go to YouTube and look me up (sandybeliever) and you'll find the video with the same name as this story. I think you'll appreciate the story a bit more if you hear the song/see the video. I hope you like it and this story.

**If The Sun Comes Up**

"Huuuuutch?" Starsky bellowed as he ran down the length of the building, his arms pin-wheeling alongside him. He ducked down behind a crate and tried to calm his ragged breathing to listen for a response. Nothing. "Shit," he mumbled as he slowly stood up to see over the crate. A bullet splintered the corner, showering him with fragments of wood, one lodging in his cheek. He ignored the pain and knelt down on the ground. His weapon in his left hand, he steadied himself with his right and peered around the box to try and pinpoint where the shots were coming from.

The metal wall of the building sparked as multiple bullets whizzed past his head. He was up and running again. The last place he had seen Hutch was on the south side. Starsky slowed as he reached the corner of the structure. He glanced behind him then took a wary step out of the cover of the crates.

Stars filled his vision as a fist shot out of an open doorway to his left and caught him in the temple. He stumbled momentarily then rallied but it was too late. He was spun around and slammed, face first, into the coarse metal of the dilapidated structure. A rather large hand held onto the back of his neck as his gun was pulled from his grasp. Another set of hands pulled his handcuffs from his belt and fastened his wrists behind him. Starsky inwardly groaned as he felt the handcuff key being removed from his pocket along with his car keys.

Once that was done, the original large hands pulled him away from the building and began pushing him toward a panel truck in the parking lot. Starsky twisted, trying to see his captives. But he was shoved to the ground then picked up and harshly pushed along again.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you, Hutchinson." The voice was deep and had a distinct German accent.

"Uh, I think that's Starsky, Ot," another voice said.

Starsky's forward momentum abruptly stopped.

"Shut the hell up, Toolie. You know we aren't supposed to use our names!"

"Well, you just used mine," the second voice whined.

There was a short silence then a flustered, "Oh, shut up and get in the truck," from the man identified as Ot.

The shoving resumed until Starsky's face was pushed up against the left back door of the truck while Ot reached over and opened the right. With hardly a grunt from his captor, Starsky was lifted by his belt and shirt collar and deposited unceremoniously into the dark panel truck.

The door slammed shut as Starsky tried to right himself, swearing loudly.

"Starsky?"

Starsky whirled around to face the disembodied voice. "Hutch!"

"You okay?" both men asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, you?" was the next shared reply.

The truck engine started and the two detectives felt it begin to move. "Where the hell do you think we are going?" Starsky asked quietly.

"No clue."

"Is it just the two of them?"

"I only saw one. Well, I didn't see him. He grabbed me from behind before I knew what hit me."

"Same here. There are at least two, I know that. Ot and Toolie." Starsky shifted so that his legs were straight out in front of him. He leaned back against the side of the truck.

"Are those names?"

"Names or nicknames, I don't know," Starsky said, annoyance coloring his voice.

"What's your problem?"

"It's more than you got!"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," came Hutch's reply which shocked Starsky. He began to snicker.

"I think you've been hanging out with me too much, Blondie." Although he couldn't see it, Starsky was sure he could feel Hutch smiling at him. They sat in silence for quite a while until Starsky cleared his throat. "So, I figure there can't be more than three in the front of this truck."

"Agreed."

"Well, if it helps, the two I dealt with didn't sound like the sharpest knives in the drawer."

"Typical muscle men."

Starsky wiggled his bound wrists under his backside then under his legs and into his lap.

"What are doing?"

"I moved my wrists in front of me, my shoulders were aching. You should do that."

There was a slight expel of air from Hutch's area of the truck. "Starsk, that was the first thing I did when they shut me in here."

A pause then, "Oh."

It was Hutch's turn to snicker. After a moment, he asked, "So you think we can take three guys?"

"I guess we'll have to try but that 'Ot' fellow had hands as big as….as…"

"Christmas hams?"

Starsky made a face in the dark. "How about a rack of lamb." He heard Hutch shrug.

"Hey, Starsk?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we are heading up into the mountains."

"Yeah. I got that same impression since you've been leaning on me for a while now and I didn't think it was 'cause of my cologne."

"Oh, sorry." Hutch shuffled away.

"Don't be."

"Tell me again how we got into this mess?"

"Damned if I know. I thought this would be a simple surveillance then all hell broke loose."

"Yeah," came Hutch's quiet reply. The truck took a sharp turn and the friends could hear and feel the roadway beneath them turn from smooth highway to rougher back road pavement. Eventually, the road became uneven dirt and both of them bounced uncomfortably around the back of the empty truck.

Starsky squirmed to reposition himself after the truck finished the latest turn. "I don't suppose you kept your cuff key."

"No, you?"

"Nuh uh."

"Didn't think so."

"I got a bad feeling about this, Hutch."

After a pause, Starsky heard Hutch say quietly, "Me too."

The detectives lost track of time when they felt the truck pull to a stop on gravel.

"Show time!" Starsky exclaimed. He felt Hutch slide closer to him, their shoulders touching for a moment before they both struggled to their feet.

"My ass is numb," Hutch said.

"So's my whole right side."

"Oh this is going to go well," Hutch said as he heard the back doors being unlatched. They both braced themselves.

The left door swung open. It was now dark outside with no moonlight. Seeing as he had use of both legs, Hutch went first and kicked out at the closest figure he could make out. He was rewarded with the crack of his boot hitting a jaw. Starsky threw himself at the right door, knocking down whoever was on the other side of it. The person hit the ground with a loud 'oomph.'

Starsky scrambled to his feet as Hutch jumped down from the back of the truck and landed another kick on his target, this time to the gut. Just as Starsky went to move on his man, the sound of a gunshot stopped both of them in their tracks. They froze.

"Can't you two do anything right?" The voice of the gun owner came from beside the truck.

"Otto, get off the ground. Vincent, take this weapon."

Both Starsky and Hutch tried to make out the face of the man who was obviously in charge but he wore a black sweatshirt with the hood pulled up and in the darkness, nothing could be seen of his features. Even Otto and Vincent/Toolie were just dark shapes.

Starsky glanced around them. He could hear the sound of rushing water somewhere nearby. Hutch elbowed him. Starsky followed Hutch's gaze to a railway trestle just beyond the front of the truck. Starsky gulped.

"Look, gentlemen. I am not an unreasonable man. But you two have made it extremely difficult for me to run my business."

"Hey, look," Starsky began. "We haven't done anything to warrant you killing us."

"And your 'business' as you call it may be illegal but it is nothing like murder of police officers," Hutch added.

"Well, as I said, I am not unreasonable," the faceless man said with a sigh. "You may survive this little trip. You may not. But if you do, by the time you get back to Bay City, I will have finished up my capital venture and moved on." He pulled something from his pocket and handed it to Otto who unlocked their handcuffs. He then gestured to his two goons with his head.

Starsky was grabbed by Toolie, Hutch by Otto. They were dragged over to the railroad bridge. "Work with us," Starsky shouted. "Since we have no hard evidence of what you were doing back there, we can speak to the D.A."

"Don't waste my time, Hutchinson."

Starsky didn't bother to correct him but instead looked over at his partner as they now stood with their backs to the edge of the bridge, the water below roaring in their ears. It was the sound of water rushing over rocks. Most likely large, jagged rocks. Starsky could just make out Hutch's eyes in the dark. They shone with fear and concern.

"Goodbye, gentlemen." The man in the black hood kept his gun trained on them but backed away toward the truck.

Toolie was the first to move toward Hutch who tried to step aside but he lost his footing on the edge of the trestle. For a moment time slowed down for Hutch as he tried to regain his foot hold on the metal but with a sickening feeling he felt himself falling. He reached out to grab onto something as he dropped. He saw the outline of his partner lunging at him.

For a moment, Hutch thought he was falling straight down into the rocky waters below but his right leg landed hard on a narrow steel lip about ten feet below the top of the bridge. Pain shot through his ankle but he ignored it and concentrated on Starsky who was falling to his right.

Hutch reached out in a vain attempt to stop Starsky's downward descent. He heard and felt his partner's body slam into the steel, the blow pushing the air out of Starsky's lungs. Hutch's flailing right hand finally found purchase on Starsky's jacket sleeve. With his left hand he grabbed onto the metal of the bridge knowing that once Starsky's body went over the edge he could well be pulled over with him.

Hutch cried out when the full weight of his friend pulled on his right hand. His pinky snapped. Hutch clamped his eyes shut and tried to ignore the pain. "Starsky! I can't hold on." There was no reply as Starsky swung limply at the end of his arm. "Starsky, you gotta grab on. I can't hold you!" Bright red flicked at the edge of Hutch's vision but he refused to let go. Finally, he felt some movement below him and a hand reached up to take hold of his right wrist.

"That's it, Buddy. Reach up and grab the edge." The hand on his wrist loosened then followed his arm up. Starsky took hold of the metal bridge with one hand. Hutch pulled on the sleeve he still had in his right hand until Starsky's other hand was firmly grasping the metal of the bridge.

"Okay, good. I'm going to let go for just a second. Then I'm going to get a better hold on you and we are going to pull you up. You ready?" Hutch's heart sank when he didn't get any sound in reply but he slowly loosened his grip on Starsky's sleeve and let go of the trestle that he still held with his left hand.

Hutch reached over and grabbed Starsky with both hands, ignoring his broken finger and his aching ankle. "Okay, I've got you. Can you pull yourself up?" Hutch grunted with the effort as slowly Starsky rose up. Starsky scrambled to help pull himself up, and Hutch grabbed tightly to his belt. With one last yank, Starsky was now on Hutch's back as Hutch laid on his stomach on the narrow ledge. Slowly Starsky slid off of Hutch onto his side. Hutch heard a pained grunt.

Carefully getting up onto his hands and knees, he leaned over his hurting partner. "You okay?" He could just make out Starsky nodding in the darkness, his mouth gaping open. "No you're not. What's the matter?"

Starsky reached out and patted at Hutch's face. "S'okay…just…got…wind…" Starsky leaned his head back against the metal behind him.

"You got the wind knocked out of you?" Hutch asked and Starsky nodded and patted Hutch's cheek again.

Sitting back onto his heels, Hutch let out a breath. "Well, I'm not surprised, I saw you come down hard on the edge here." Starsky nodded again. Hutch reached out and rested his hand on his friend's chest. "Easy there. Don't force it." Hutch relaxed as he felt Starsky's chest rise against his hand as much needed oxygen filled his lungs.

Hutch moved to sit down on the beam they were perched on. Starsky grabbed hold of his shirt. "Care…ful."

"Oh, I will be careful. Don't worry about that." Hutch looked above them. "I wonder if they left or if they are still up there ready to pick us off."

"Sitting…ducks."

"Exactly." Hutch looked up and tried to listen for any sounds but all he could hear was the rumble of the water below them. "Well, he did say we may survive this so maybe they didn't care that we didn't make it all the way to the water."

Starsky took in a deeper breath and winced. "By the sound of it, we were better off landing here."

"Agreed, Buddy." Hutch moved to stand.

"Wait. What are you…doing?"

"I'm just going to stand up and see if I can reach the top."

"Hutch, don't. Just sit here. Don't move."

"We can't just sit here, Starsk. We need to find a way up. Or down."

"Don't. Don't say down," Starsky said with more strength than before.

"Okay, not down."

"It's too dark, Hutch. Let's wait 'til morning and then try to figure out what to do."

"That's a long time to wait." Hutch reached out and put his hands on Starsky's shoulders. "Do you think you can sit up now?" Starsky nodded and pushed himself up on his elbow. He hissed in pain. "Oh man, is it your ribs?" Starsky nodded again. "I wouldn't be surprised if you cracked a few."

Starsky managed to get himself into a sitting position next to Hutch, He wrapped his left arm protectively around his aching side. Hutch watched him carefully until his breathing evened out and he leaned his head back against the cold metal.

"Okay, Partner. I'll do it your way and wait until there is more light."

"Thank you," Starsky replied quietly as he leaned closer, resting his right shoulder against Hutch's left.

They stayed there for hours, not quite dozing but closing their eyes and resting. Eventually, Hutch stirred. "Sorry, Starsk, but my butt went to sleep again. I need to stand up."

"Okay, but be careful. Hang on tight."

"You are preaching to the pulpit on that one, Pal." When Starsky leaned away from Hutch, Hutch pivoted until he could get a good hand hold on the trestle steel. He pulled himself up, trying not to use his injured right hand. His back protested and he groaned as he stretched. "Ah, that is so much better."

"Wait a minute, Hutch," Starsky's voice came from below him. "What's wrong with your leg?"

Hutch looked down to see Starsky studying his feet. "It's not my leg, just my ankle." Starsky looked up at him and Hutch could see the worry in his friend's eyes. "It's nothing. Just landed hard on it when I fell, that's all." Starsky carefully slid his right hand over Hutch's ankle. Hutch held his breath.

"It is really swollen, Hutch. It could be broken."

"I don't think so, really. I think it is just a really bad sprain." Hutch tried to prove his theory by putting weight on his right foot. He bit inside his cheek to keep from moaning. Taking a deep breath, he said, "There, see? Just a sprain."

"Hm, maybe," Starsky mumbled. "You need to get some ice on that."

"Good idea, although I doubt we'll be finding any freezers up here in…wherever we are." Hutch looked out in front of him and could see a slow glow along the horizon. "Hey, Starsk. I think the sun is coming up."

"Yeah? Oh, yeah. Good. My backside could use a break from these freezing cold beams."

Hutch carefully lowered himself back down beside his partner. Together they watched the sun slowly rise above the treetops. Starsky occasionally shifted his weight in an effort to try to get comfortable. Hutch wanted to take his mind off it.

"If we weren't in such a mess, I'd say that was one of the best sunrises I've seen in a long time."

Starsky stopped fidgeting and watched. "I think you're right, Partner." He looked over at Hutch and smiled just as Hutch reached to scratch his nose with his right hand. "Whoa! Hutch! What the hell happened to your finger?"

Hutch looked down and saw that his pinky was sticking out at almost a right angle from his hand. "Oh that."

"Whataya mean 'oh that?'" Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's just a broken finger, Starsky. Calm down." Hutch grabbed onto the finger with his left hand, took in a deep breath and snapped it back somewhat into position.

"Ungh, what are you doing?" Starsky asked loudly.

Hutch held up his hand. "Hey look at that. Almost straight." He forced a smile. He watched as Starsky shook his head angrily. "That's going to need some ice too, huh?"

"Don't joke, Hutch. What else is wrong with you huh? Once that sun is up, am I going to find the back of your skull hanging off or somethin'?"

"Don't be silly, Starsky." Hutch turned his head away and ran his hand down the back of his head. "See, no blood." He turned back to find his friend glowering at him. "I swear, Starsk. That's all that's wrong with me." Starsky continued to glare at him. "Hey, you are missing the sunrise, Buddy," Hutch said lightly.

"Screw the sunrise," Starsky said as he looked down below them. "Holy sh…uh, I think I was right when I said, falling here was the better option."

Hutch looked down and watched the white rapids pounding against the jagged rocks below them. "How the hell did he figure we'd survive that?"

"I dunno. Maybe he is stupider than he sounded. Or maybe he was just bullshitting us."

Hutch continued to watch the rapids and shook his head slowly. "Maybe." He then began surveying their surroundings as the sun's rays hit the trestle. "Okay, there is no way we can go right or left even if we were in better shape."

Starsky looked back and forth and then nodded his agreement. "And down is most definitely not an option."

"No." Hutch replied then looked up. "Oh man, and I am not going to be able to reach the edge up there."

Starsky looked up too. He contemplated their options. "What if I give you a boost?"

"Starsk, we have barely more than a foot here on this ledge. We might both go over. And you are hurting bad. I don't think you can hold me."

Starsky thought about it and nodded. "Probably not. So then you give me a boost. I should be able to pull myself up."

Hutch met Starsky's eyes. "Could you? And I have a bum ankle. I wouldn't be able to hold you up for long, you'll have to pull yourself up fast."

Both men looked up and worked the scenario out in their minds. "I think it is our best shot," Starsky said glumly.

Hutch took a deep breath. "Okay. But tell you what, let's wait until the sun is fully up and warms us up a bit first. I don't know about you but I'm a bit cold and stiff from sitting here."

"Good idea, Buddy. I could use some warmth in my muscles. Then we'll go, right?"

"Right." Hutch wrapped his arm around Starsky's shoulders and then settled in to wait for the warmth of the sun's rays.

Hutch opened his eyes and looked around. His head was resting in Starsky's dark curls; Starsky's head rested on his shoulder. "Starsk?"

"Uh huh?"

"I think I dozed off."

Starsky lifted his head. "I think I did too a bit." He went to straighten out his back and stretch but a sharp pain took his breath away.

"Hey, you okay?" Hutch asked gently?

Starsky took a minute to catch his breath. "Yeah, just moved wrong. I'm okay. That sun feels good, doesn't it?"

Hutch studied Starsky's face and saw the lines of pain etched around his friend's eyes. "Yeah, it does. You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. And I'll be even better once we are off this godforsaken bridge. You ready?"

After studying Starsky for a moment longer, Hutch finally nodded. "Yeah. I'm ready. Let me get up first and once I'm steady, I'll help you up."

"Okay, then we'll moon that sun and warm up our frozen arses, right?"

Hutch chuckled at the thought of them both dropping their pants on the side of a railway trestle. "Well, I don't know if I'll go that far, but you do what you need to do." Starsky gave him a lopsided grin that didn't quite reach his eyes, showing Hutch he was hiding more pain than he was admitting to.

Hutch gave Starsky a pat on the shoulder then turned and pulled himself to a standing position. He reached down to grab hold of Starsky to help him up when something hit him from above. Hutch jumped at the sight of something brown and thin coming into view. He grabbed onto the trestle to steady himself. "What the hell is that?" His mind immediately thought, 'snake' but he then realized it was a rope.

Starsky looked up when Hutch yelled out. He too immediately thought it was a snake and batted it away then, realizing what it was he reached out with his right hand and grabbed onto it. "Hutch, it's a rope." Both men looked up above them but saw no one looking down.

"Hello?" Hutch called out. "Who's up there?" There was no reply, no movement.

Hutch grabbed onto the rope and tugged. It seemed anchored well. He studied it. "Starsky, this isn't a normal rope."

"Yeah, I know. It looks like it was made of vines or something."

"Exactly what I was thinking." Hutch gave another tug. "Hello up there? Show yourself."

After not seeing or hearing anything, Starsky let go of the rope. "I don't know about this, Hutch. What if the hooded man that brought us here came back to mess with us."

"I kind of doubt that but we've seen odder things happen, unfortunately."

"Don't use it, Hutch. It's too weird. Why aren't they telling us who they are?"

"I don't know, Starsk." Hutch looked back up and yelled louder. "Show yourself. We aren't coming up until we see you." Hutch waited then felt Starsky moving below him. He looked down. "Whoa, slow down. Let me help you up."

After finally getting him upright, Hutch saw Starsky breathing heavy, a sheen of perspiration coated his forehead and his upper lip despite the air still being cool. "You okay, Buddy?"

"Yeah…just give me a minute then I'll give ya that boost."

Hutch looked back up above him wishing fervently that the owner of the rope would show himself and save Starsky the pain and danger of helping him reach the road. Just as he thought that, a small dark head appeared. "Starsk, look."

Starsky, holding his side, looked up. "It's a chick?"

"I think so," Hutch answered. "Hi. I'm Ken; this is Dave." Hutch grabbed onto the vine rope. Thank you for the rope. It's secure now?" Instead of an answer, the woman disappeared.

"Hello? What the hell?"

"Hutch, at least we know it ain't hoodie man. Let's get out of here."

Hutch looked from his suffering partner to the edge above him. "Okay, I guess you're right. You go on first. I'll be right behind you."

Starsky nodded breathlessly and took the rope in his hands. He flexed his fingers around it until he had a good grip then looked down to place his foot against the studded steel. He pulled himself up with a loud groan, letting go of the rope with his right hand and grabbing wildly to try to steady himself.

"Starsky, I have you. Let go. Let go, I have you." Starsky let the rope go and Hutch slid him back down onto the solid ledge as carefully as he could.

"Oh man, sorry, Hutch. I…I don't think I can do it."

"Well, thank God for this woman and this rope because I don't think you could have boosted me either."

Starsky wrapped his left arm around his screaming ribs and leaned heavily against the trestle. He could only nod in response. Hutch studied his partner for a moment, then said, "All right. I'm going to go up first. Then I'm going to make a loop in this rope for you to wrap around yourself. I'll pull you up. Do you understand?"

Starsky nodded again. "Sorry," he said, breathlessly.

"Well, that's enough apologizing." Hutch let go of the rope and took hold of Starsky's shoulders. "I'll see you in a minute, okay Buddy?"

"Kay. Be…careful."

Hutch nodded, wrapped his hands in the rope and began to climb up the side of the bridge. His right hand shot daggers of pain up his arm and his bad right ankle hindered his progress but he finally pulled himself up onto solid ground – well, solid steel. He looked around as he caught his breath. The rope was tied securely to the trestle on the other side of the tracks. The woman, however, was nowhere to be seen. "Hello?"

"Hutch, you okay?" Starsky called from below.

"Yeah, Buddy. I just don't see our friend. Hold on while I tie this into a loop for you."

"Okay, but hurry. I like it even less down here now that I'm alone."

Hutch leaned over and smiled down at his best friend. "Here comes the rope." Hutch carefully slid the rope over the side until he could see Starsky had his hands on it. "Yeah, that's right. Get it under your arms. Okay, I'm going to pull you up. Only do as much as you can, all right?" He saw Starsky nod nervously. "I've got you, don't worry."

Hutch scrambled to his feet and moved across the tracks. Unfortunately, he wasn't going to be able to watch Starsky if he was going to be the one doing most of the work. He moved back over to the edge and looked down. "Yell if you need me to stop or anything, Starsk."

Starsky, who was braced for the ascent looked up, exasperated. "Just get me outta here, Hutch."

"Okay, okay." Hutch crossed back over and took hold of the rope. "He's whining which is a good sign," he said quietly to himself.

A few minutes later Hutch was on his knees pulling Starsky the rest of the way up onto the bridge. Starsky was now writhing in pain, sweat pouring down his face, dampening his hair. "Take it easy, Starsk. Catch your breath and then we'll get onto actual solid ground." Starsky could only nod, his eyes screwed shut.

Hutch gave him a few minutes then said, "Uh, Starsk, since I don't know exactly where we are, it is possible this track is still being used. I hate to think of us taking another dive off of here when a train comes."

Starsky looked up, squinting in the sun. He attempted a smile. "Sort of like Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid."

"Yeah, exactly. Only we won't be so lucky."

"You do know…they died in the…end."

"Well, yeah, I know that but they survived the jump off the cliff, didn't they?"

Starsky nodded, "True. Okay, help me up." Hutch got Starsky into a standing position and held him tightly to make sure he was steady before he tried to walk. "Where's…our friend?"

"No idea. She was gone when I got up here."

"That's not…very social…of her." Starsky loosened his grip on Hutch's sleeve and started walking off the bridge. Hutch limped after him. "How you doin, Partner?"

"Don't worry about me."

Starsky kept his left arm braced against his ribs but put out his right arm. "Come on, lean on me and I'll lean on you."

Hutch smiled and put his left arm around Starsky's waist. Together they hobbled off the bridge while Hutch sang "Lean on me, when you're not strong. And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on."

"You ain't no Bill Withers."

"I never pretended to be." Hutch deadpanned.

Starsky sang back, "For it won't be long, 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on."

Starsky stopped when their feet were finally off the bridge. Hutch pointed toward a log laying nearby. They limped over. He steadied Starsky as he sat down and then he eased himself onto it. "Ah, much better."

"Well, I'd prefer my own barcolounger. I'm going to get splinters in my sphincter now."

Hutch smiled over at Starsky then his brow furrowed. "Forget your ass, you've got a splinter in your face. Hold still." Hutch went to grab onto the offending piece of wood that had cut into Starsky's face the previous day. Starsky's arms flailed like a little kid trying to get away from his doting mother. "Starsk, hold still." Hutch pulled the splinter out and showed it to Starsky. "See. That wasn't so bad."

Starsky rubbed his cheek. "Speak for yourself, you butcher." He pulled his hand away and studied it.

Hutch smirked and looked around.

"Still looking for that girl? I think she's gone."

"Yeah, her and…ah ha." Hutch bent over and picked up a slim but sturdy branch that was about four feet long. He pushed himself to a standing position and used the branch like a cane as he walked to where the rope was tied off.

"Oh, good idea. How's the ankle doing?"

"It's okay. Hurts like hell but definitely not broken."

"Well, that's good. Well, that it isn't broken. You know what I mean."

Hutch leaned his walking stick against the bridge and began to untie the vine rope. "I know what you mean, Starsk. I think I'll hang onto this. Just in case, you know." Hutch wound the rope up loosely and put it over his head and one arm so that it draped across his chest. "How you doing?" Hutch looked back and saw Starsky rubbing his chest and looking slightly alarmed. He grabbed his walking stick and headed back to his friend. "Starsk?"

"I'm not feeling so good, Hutch. Can we get out of here now? I don't like it here."

"Hang on," Hutch said as he reached for Starsky's shirt. "Let me see your side." Hutch carefully slid Starsky's shirt out of his waistband and lifted it. He could see the edge of a bad bruise. "Unbutton your shirt, Starsk."

"Can we just go? Yeah, I got busted up. We know that. I just want to leave."

Hutch looked into Starsky's face. "Hey, hey. Why so antsy all of a sudden?" Hutch started to unbutton Starsky's denim shirt as he spoke. "We are in a heck of a lot better situation than we were just twenty minutes, ago. Right?"

Starsky, who was glancing around nervously, finally looked back at Hutch. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry."

Hutch pulled the shirt open. It took all he had to not openly react in shock at the dark purple and blue bruise spreading across Starsky's lower left chest. He gingerly placed his hand on the area and Starsky jumped.

"Ow, cut that out." Starsky then saw the bruises. "Oh man."

Leaving his hand resting on the bruise, Hutch looked up. "Starsky, can you take a deep breath?"

"I'd rather not."

"Try for me, okay?"

Starsky closed his eyes and slowly tried to draw in full breath. He stopped suddenly, his eyes now clamped shut, his teeth barred in a painful grimace. He shook his head. "Can't," he said through clenched teeth.

Hutch started buttoning Starsky's shirt until his hands were swatted away. "I can do it."

"Okay." Hutch used his walking stick to push himself back into a standing position. He eyed the train tracks.

"I guess this is our best bet. Follow the tracks down the mountain."

Starsky wiped sweat from beneath his nose. "Are you sure? With that bad ankle, walking on tracks isn't going to be easy. We should follow the road."

Hutch chewed his lower lip. "But the tracks would be a straighter descent and there is less chance of us taking a wrong turn."

"What's the rush, Hutchinson?" Hutch turned and looked down at Starsky. When he saw the seriousness in his partner's eyes, Starsky swallowed hard. "What?"

"Starsk, I know I didn't spend much time in medical school but I know enough to understand that you may have a serious problem."

Starsky looked away for a moment then back up at Hutch. He forced a smile. "Aw come on, you are just being dramatic. Right?"

Hutch shook his head. "I don't think so, Starsky." He shuffled over and sat down on the log and faced his friend. "Look, I'm going to make you a nice comfortable place to rest and I'm going to – "

"Oh no, no, no," Starsky began, as loud as his shortness of breath would allow. "You ain't leaving me here alone, Hutch."

"Starsky, I can move faster without you and you shouldn't be moving around. You may hurt yourself worse."

Starsky was shaking his head back and forth but Hutch could see his words were sinking in. Suddenly, Starsky looked over his shoulder. Hutch whirled around and rose up, putting weight on his bad ankle. His leg buckled briefly. "It's you," he said to the dark-haired woman in front of him. Hutch took a step forward but the woman skittered back. "No wait," Hutch said pleadingly. Hutch stepped back and sat down next to Starsky. "Please, don't go."

The petite brunette stepped back out into the sunshine. Her eyes darted warily back and forth from Hutch to Starsky.

"Hey," Hutch said, "we won't hurt you. I'm Ken." Hutch put his hand on his chest. "This is Dave."

"Hi," Starsky said with a small wave. He smiled when the woman shyly returned the wave. "What's your name?" Starsky waited but the woman just stood where she was.

"Do you understand us?" Hutch asked.

"Well, if she doesn't, how is she going to answer?"

"Well, if she doesn't answer then we may have our answer?" Hutch said, with a slight tone of reproach.

"Not necessarily, Hutch. Ya know, I read somewhere…"

"You read somewhere? You?"

"Hey, that is uncalled for," Starsky looked away from Hutch toward the young woman who had a slight smirk on her face. "Well, whataya know."

Hutch turned to look up at her. "Maybe she does understand." He smiled and the woman smiled back. "So can you tell us your name?"

Again, the woman just stared blankly at them. Hutch sighed.

"We have to call her something," Starsky said.

Hutch gestured at the vine rope still encircling him. "How about Jane?"

"Hey, that's great."

"Starsk, I was only kidding."

"No, Hutch, that's a great name. Look at her. She sort of looks like she lives with Tarzan too." Starsky studied the woman. Her clothes were so tattered and worn, they almost didn't look like modern clothes. The sandals she wore on her feet were fashioned from what looked like birch bark and more of the same vines that the rope was made out of. Her hair was long as if it had never been cut and was twisted into a primitive braid.

Hutch studied her too. "You know, you're right, Starsk." Hutch slowly stood up, making sure he didn't scare away their shy new friend. "Until you tell us otherwise, we'll call you Jane." Hutch nodded slowly but got no response from the woman. The three people looked at each other for a moment. "Well, now what?"

As if in answer, the woman cautiously approached Starsky. He looked down as she pointed at his left side. She then pointed at Hutch's swollen ankle and twisted pinky finger.

"Yes, we're hurt. Can you help us?" Hutch said hopefully. "Do you have a vehicle that we can use? We need to get Starsky, er, Dave to a doctor."

The woman handed Hutch his walking stick and pointed up the hill. They could now see a slight path made in the underbrush. Hutch looped his arm under Starsky's right and helped him stand. Starsky swayed slightly. When he nodded, they followed the woman into the trees.

Starsky was growing weaker as they trudged up the hill toward wherever the woman was taking them. His breathing grew more ragged.

"Maybe you should sit down and rest."

"No, I want to…keep going."

"You sure?" Hutch asked and Starsky nodded.

Jane turned back with concern but Hutch nodded at her and smiled. "He's okay, keep going." He was thankful when they arrived at a small crude hut but was disappointed too. "No car. Not that I expected one."

Jane darted into the hut and came out with bedding that she spread on the ground. She motioned to Hutch to help Starsky lie down. She came back out with a soft pillow made from what looked like rabbit fur and a blanket of animal skin.

"This looks like deer," Hutch said as he ran his hand along the crude skin throw. Starsky rested his head against the pillow, beads of sweat running from his hairline.

Jane put out her hands as if she was asking them to stay. She picked up an old wooden bucket and took off into the woods.

"Starsky, I don't think you were far off with the Tarzan reference."

"I know, right?" Starsky said as his teeth began to chatter.

"You cold?" Hutch immediately pulled the deerskin throw up to his partner's neck. "Better?" Starsky nodded and gave a wan smile.

A few minutes later, Jane returned with a bucket full of water. She picked up a cloth and Hutch went to take it from her in order to wipe Starsky's brow. She waved away his hand and dipped one cloth into the water, rung it out slightly then knelt down near where Hutch sat on the ground. She draped the icy rag around his sore, swollen ankle. Hutch jumped in surprise at the feel of the cold water on his skin. Jane looked up with concern but he smiled down at her. She then took another rag, dipped it in the same bucket and began to wipe Starsky's brow.

"That feels real nice," Starsky said with a slight grin.

"Thank you, Jane." Hutch said softly. The woman looked over at him and he could almost see a smile playing on her lips.

Once Starsky was comfortable, Jane went back into her hut and came out with a small metal tin. She came to Hutch's side and opened it. There was some sort of dried leaves and roots in the tin.

"What is it?" Hutch asked, curious.

Jane pretended to take up the concoction and put it in her mouth. She made an overly dramatic swallowing motion then pointed at Hutch's ankle and broken finger. She then pushed her mouth into a smile with her fingers.

"It's a pain killer? Starsk, I think it is a…" Hutch stopped when he realized that Starsky had fallen asleep. His face was pale and dark shadows were appearing under his eyes. Hutch reached out and laid a hand on Starsky's chest as he slept. "I need to get help." He went to get up but Jane grabbed onto his wrist.

"You are a lot stronger than you look," Hutch said, surprised.

Jane held the tin out to him again, pointed at his ankle then made a walking gesture with her fingers and pointed back down the hill from where they came. Hutch nodded at her and took a pinch of the herbs and put them in his mouth. He grimaced at the bitter taste but swallowed them. Jane put more in his hand then closed the tin. After Hutch finished what she had given him, she put the tin in his hand.

"I…I can't take this." Jane gestured around with a sweeping motion of her arms then pointed down at the tin.

"You can get more?" Hutch waited for a nod but didn't receive one. "Well, you may not understand English but you sure get your point across. Okay then, thank you." Hutch put his hand over his heart to try to show his gratitude. Jane scooped up a cup of water from the bucket and handed it to him. Hutch realized that he was extremely thirsty and greedily drank the cool liquid. He watched as Jane dipped a small clean rag into the water and dribbled it onto Starsky's lips who licked at it in his sleep.

"Jane, you seem to know so much. Where did you come from?" Hutch asked but was answered with only a wide-eyed stare from the small brunette. She got up and walked off in a different direction but soon returned with a handmade basket full of berries and leaves he didn't recognize. "You are quite the hostess, aren't you?" Hutch gave her a warm grin and took a handful of the treats. After another cup of water, he used his walking stick to get up off the ground. He tentatively put weight on his sprained ankle and his eyes widened. "Hey, it really does feel better. You are amazing." Hutch thought he saw a smile in the woman's dark eyes but couldn't be sure.

His smile faded as he looked down at Starsky. He realized he was going to have to leave him here and his stomach clenched in fear. As if he felt Hutch looking at him, Starsky slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey you."

"Hey," Hutch said gently as he got down on one knee. "Starsk, I'm heading out. I think you are in good hands here," Hutch smiled up at Jane.

With great effort, Starsky pulled his arm out from under the deerskin blanket and grabbed hold of Hutch's good hand. Hutch squeezed it gently and nodded.

"Look, Hutch…"

"Starsk, tell me what you want to tell me when I get back." Beads of sweat started to form on Starsky's lip again. Hutch tucked Starsky's hand back under the blanket and took a freshly dampened cloth from Jane. He dabbed away the sweat above Starsky's mouth then ran the cloth across his forehead.

"I gotta say it now, Hutch," Starsky said breathlessly.

"Okay, okay, don't get those panties back in a wad. What?"

"If the sun comes up without me tomorrow…"

"No, Starsk."

"Let me say this." Starsky's brow furrowed and Hutch sat fully on the ground beside him. "If I leave this world today, do you really know how much I cared about you?" Hutch nodded and reached under the blanket to take hold of his best friend's hand. "Or do you know the way you've changed my life? Huh?" Hutch continued to nod and swallowed down his emotion. "I know there would be tears and I hope you'd get past it. And when you think of me, you'll think of me laughing."

Hutch wiped a tear away from his eye. "Starsk, I don't know if I can."

"You have to. You have to promise me you'll go on living. Don't stop loving, okay? Please find something you can put your heart into like you've put your heart into being my partner. And if the sun comes up without me tomorrow, you'll be fine." Starsky's eyes drooped slightly but he forced them back up. "Just let it shine…on you. And if I'm not there, don't you let it cloud your faith, 'kay? Never lose your smile and hold on to your passion. You make the world a better place, ya know that?" Hutch nodded and wiped a tear away again as Starsky's voice grew weak. "I know you won't forget the times we had together. Hutch, I know you'll...you'll be fine."

Hutch heard a sniffle from behind him and knew then that Jane did understand them. He adjusted the blanket under Starsky's chin and said, "I believe you'll watch the sunrise  
with me for years to come. Got it?"

"Okay, Hutch." Starsky smiled and nodded as his eyes drifted closed.

Hutch stood up. Jane handed him a water skin filled with fresh water along with a bag of the berries and leaves. Just as Hutch was about to leave he heard Starsky stir.

"Hutch?"

"Yeah, Buddy?"

"If we are gonna be watching sunrises, do you think you can arrange to have them start later? Say around 9 AM? 'Specially on the weekends, ya know?"

The emotions that ran through Hutch, caught him off guard and he wavered slightly. Jane reached out and steadied him.

"You got it, Starsk."

"Thanks," Starsky said with slur and was asleep again.

Before Hutch walked away, he slowly reached out toward Jane. She didn't flinch as he cupped her cheek in his hand. "Thank you so much." She put her hand over his and leaned into it, briefly closing her eyes. When she opened them, Hutch took one more look at his partner and headed down the hill to the road. "When he reached the train trestle, he looked sadly at it and then back over his shoulder. "Stay with me, Starsk."

He stepped into the gravelly road and began to walk. Of course Starsky was right about the road being the best bet. He silently prayed that someone would be either heading in or out of the mountains and give him a ride to find help.

A few hours later, Hutch was limping badly and was sweating in the hot sun. He spotted a large rock and sat down. He tipped his head and drank in the water from the water skin Jane gave him. He then pulled out the tin of herbs and chewed up a small portion. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he look into the sky to try to judge what time it was as he had left his pocket watch behind in Starsky's Torino.

"I'm surprised you haven't been whining about not knowing what happened to that circus car of yours," Hutch thought aloud before taking another drink of water. He tied the water bottle off and placed it back on his shoulder. "Gotta keep moving. Don't want it to get dark before I find civilization." Hutch grasped tightly to his walking stick and again started down the dirt road.

Another hour passed when Hutch saw a paved road ahead. The herbs had helped with the pain once again so he picked up his pace. This road was rough and not well tended but he figured he had a better chance of seeing another vehicle. It would also be easier for him to walk. Without stopping for a break, he tossed some berries into his mouth and chased them down with water. "Hang in there, Starsky. Almost home free."

The sun began to dip down to the top of the trees and Hutch cursed under his breath then regretted the words. "Sorry, God. I know Starsky asked a pretty big favor of changing the sunrise time but could you keep sunset from happening for a little while? Just today?" Hutch snickered at the absurdity. "Okay, how about sending me some help? Is that too much to…"

Hutch stopped and listened. He turned to face the road behind him, sure he had heard the sound of a car engine in the distance. "Wishful thinking? Or did you really come through for me?" Hutch turned his face up and stared into the early night sky. Stars were just starting to pop out of the deep blue. A starry sky. Star…sky. "Okay, maybe you are becoming delirious now, Hutchinson." He closed his eyes and put all his effort into listening. Sure enough, he heard the grinding of a clutch. "Yes! Now, as long as they stop, we are golden." Hutch pulled his handkerchief from his back pocket to use it to flag down the vehicle. After a few minutes he spotted a flash of white in the fast approaching dusk. As the vehicle made the turn into his full view, he stepped out into the road and started waving the handkerchief. Tossing the walking stick down, he waved both arms wildly and was immensely relieved when the vehicle started to down shift and came to a stop. A young, dark-haired man stepped out of the white Land Rover as Hutch approached it.

"Hey, hey now. What's going on?"

"Please, you have to help me. My partner's been badly hurt. He's up the mountain. Please."

"Whoa, now calm down and tell me what happened to him."

"I…I'm a police officer. My partner and I…we were brought up here against our will and pushed off a railroad bridge. Please, it doesn't matter. He's badly hurt and he needs medical attention."

The thin, wavy-haired man placed his fingertips on Hutch's chest. "Okay, we're gonna get help. Can you tell me how far up the mountain?"

"I'm not sure. I've been walking for hours, though."

"Okay, that means we are better off heading off the mountain and bringing help back. My name's John. What's yours?"

Hutch headed for the passenger side door. "Ken, Ken Hutchinson. My partner is Dave Starsky."

John moved some camping gear off the front seat and pushed it into the back of the Rover. Hutch climbed in and pulled the door shut. John jumped in and gunned the engine. Hutch raked his hand through his hair as they raced down the mountain road.

"So, tell me what happened. You said someone pushed you off the train bridge?"

"Yes, we didn't hit the water, there was a ledge beneath us."

"And that's where you hurt your leg and your hand?" Hutch looked up surprised that the man had noticed his finger. John shrugged, "It's kind of my business to notice. I'm a firefighter paramedic with LA County."

"Oh? Wow. Well, he landed on his left side. He got the wind knocked out of him, I think there may some cracked ribs but he is short of breath. He seemed to be having chest pains and a lot of anxiety for a while."

John glanced over at Hutch after he turned onto a main thoroughfare. "There is a ranger station about half a mile from here. We are going to get to him, don't worry."

"I think he is bleeding internally," Hutch said desperately.

"Sounds like you may have had a little training too. In the service?"

Hutch shook his head. "No, almost a year of medical school."

John smiled over at Hutch. "And you left that to become a police officer?"

"Yeah, sounds kinda weird, I know. But I didn't want to patch people together after the fact. I wanted to help stop them from getting hurt in the first place."

"Sounds like we have a little bit in common."

Hutch smiled meekly. "Yeah, I guess we do."

"There's the station up ahead. I want you to stay in the Rover. I'm gonna have them call this in and then once the Calvary arrives, we will head back up. Can you find it in the dark?"

"In the dark, with my eyes closed, hands ties behind my back."

John parked the car and patted Hutch on the arm. "Don't worry, Ken. We'll get him to the hospital and he'll be fine." Hutch nodded.

Once John was out of site, Hutch put his face in his hands. "That's what I keep trying to convince myself."

Hutch assumed the wait for medical personal was fairly short since they weren't too far outside Bay City's suburbs but it seemed extremely long to him. At one point, he got out of the Rover and tried pacing to calm his jagged nerves but his ankle protested. He got back into the vehicle and chewed on more of Jane's herbs to take off the edge. The tin was now empty and he thanked her silently for getting him through this to get help.

The Rover door popped open, making Hutch jump. "I hear them. Let's go."

Soon they were headed back onto the road. An engine and a paramedic squad pulled up behind them. Johnny drove in silence until he reached the area where he found Hutch. "Now what?"

"Up about a half mile or so. There is a road off to the right."

"I know that road. In fact, I think I know the train trestle you were at but let me know if I make a wrong turn."

"Thanks, John."

"No problem, Ken."

By the time they reached the train trestle, Hutch's nerves were worn raw. He jumped out of John's Rover and waited for the rescue vehicles to pull up behind them. "Up here! We have to go up this hill on foot a short way."

The paramedics nodded curtly and opened the back compartments of their squad to pull out supplies while one of the BCFD men took a backboard from the back of the squad. Hutch didn't wait but hurried through the brush in the dark. He heard John call out to him and slowed down enough for him to catch up and press a flashlight into his hand.

"Go!" John said, urgently. Hutch set out again, ignoring the branches brushing his face and hands. He saw the light of a fire ahead.

"There. He's there."

Hutch's ankle throbbed beneath him but he ignored it. It gave out on him just as he reached Starsky's side. He looked like he hadn't moved since Hutch left earlier that day. His face was ghostly white and a sheen of sweat glistened in the light from the fire nearby.

Hutch quickly glanced around for Jane as he leaned over his best friend. "Starsky? Can you hear me, Starsk?" There was no response and Hutch's heart caught in his throat.

"Let them work, Ken." Hutch heard John's voice and felt a hand on his upper arm.

"He has to be okay."

John didn't say anything but waited for the first paramedic to feel for a pulse. "He's alive. Get St. Mary's on the line."

Hutch's legs again went out from under him so John supported him while he guided him to the side of the clearing and forced him to sit down on a log. Hutch's eyes never left Starsky's face but John looked around at the small hut, the supplies stacked neatly nearby.

"What is this place? Did you do this?"

Hutch didn't respond at first but finally tore his eyes away long enough to comprehend what John was asking. "Huh? No. There was a woman. She lives here."

"A woman? What woman?"

"Jane," Hutch said quietly and went back to watch as the paramedics gently turned Starsky and slid the backboard beneath him. An IV was already attached and medicines were being injected. "Is he going to live?"

John looked over as the paramedics tucked a yellow blanket around Ken's partner and tossed the deerskin blanket aside. "I won't lie to you. It looks bad. But he's still alive and whoever was here took good care of him. He has a fighting chance."

Hutch nodded numbly at the news. John walked over to one of the paramedics and spoke to him briefly. The man reached into a case and handed a few things to John who brought them over to Hutch. "They are bringing him down now. The ambulance was right behind us. Hear it?" Hutch nodded. "I'm going to splint your ankle and hand now."

"No, I'm fine. I need to be with him." Hutch went to stand but John pushed him back down.

"Now look, you're not going to be able to go with him in the ambulance. Both the paramedics are going to be in there. I will take you to the hospital right now, I promise. But you are just injuring yourself more so let's splint you up and get on the road, okay?"

Hutch watched until Starsky was out of sight then met John's eyes. He nodded. "Okay. Thank you, John."

"You're welcome, now let me see that hand first." As John worked to splint his injuries, Hutch looked around them at the trees and saw only ghostly shadows cast by the dying fire. John kicked dirt over the embers then helped Hutch to his feet.

By the time they reached the train trestle, the ambulance had already left for the hospital, the squad following behind, assumingly driven by one of the fire fighters from the engine. Before, climbing back into the engine, the BCFD captain handed John two small packages. Hutch climbed into the Rover's passenger seat and let out a weary sigh. Before he could shut the door, John came over to him and handed him one of the packs.

"What's this? Ice?"

"Even better, it's a cold pack." John placed the pack on Hutch's ankle then showed him the second pack as he broke the barrier inside. "See? That's ammonium nitrate and water reacting together."

"As Starsky would say, 'are you shittin' me?'"

John chuckled as he pulled a towel from the back seat and laid it on Hutch's lap. He rested Hutch's right hand on it then put the cold pack over it. "Nope, no shitting." He shut the door then jumped into the driver's side and started the engine. He reached into his glove box. Here are some Tylenol too. If you still have some water in that skin, you should take them.

"Thank you, John."

"You're welcome, Ken. And just for the record, my friends call me Johnny." With a flash of a lopsided grin that reminded Hutch a bit of his partner, they made a sharp u-turn and headed off the mountain.

Despite his anxiety, exhaustion overtook Hutch and he slept on and off on the ride into town. He wearily climbed out of the Rover and headed toward the emergency room entrance. He reached out to shake Johnny's hand but looked at the swollen bruised pinky and thought better of it. "Uh, thank you. Johnny, I can't say enough to express…"

"I'm not just leavin' you here, Hutchinson. Come on."

"Huh?"

"You need medical attention, too, and I'm going to make sure you get it."

"No really, I just need to find out about Starsky."

"No arguing. I know these people at this hospital. Don't ask a lot of questions but let's just say I might have stayed here a time or two, okay?"

"Uh, okay," Hutch said numbly and let himself be led into the ER.

Johnny found a nurse to take Hutch to a treatment room but not before he promised he'd use his skills to find out exactly what was happening with Hutch's injured partner.

Hutch leaned back on the treatment room bed with a sigh, so thankful to have someone on his side. Hutch's ankle was deemed to be a bad sprain as he thought. As they set up to put his hand in a cast, Johnny peeked in the curtain.

"Mind if I come in?"

As the orthopedist opened her mouth to reply, Hutch answered instead, "No, Johnny. Come in, please." Hutch looked at the doctor. "Oh, sorry."

"That's okay. I know you are worried about your friend."

Hutch turned his attention to Johnny and even though he did not know the man well, his wide smile made his heart leap in anticipation.

"He's okay."

"Yeah?" Hutch pulled his hand away from the doctor who promptly pulled it back and once again began applying the cast.

"It was a hemothorax. I assume you know what that is, right?" Hutch nodded. "Good call on your part but it wasn't as bad as it could have been." Hutch let out a relieved laugh, upsetting the position his hand was in. The orthopedist matched his sigh and started her work again.

"Oh, sorry," Both Johnny and Hutch said simultaneously.

"Anyway, they put in a chest tube. His ribs are badly bruised but not broken."

"That's fantastic."

Johnny nodded, "Yup, sure is."

"When can I see him?" Hutch asked Johnny but then looked over at the doctor working on his hand.

She replied, "If you sit perfectly still, you can see him a lot faster, Mr. Hutchinson."

"Sorry."

"That's okay." The doctor smiled warmly at both men.

Johnny rubbed his hand through his hair. "Hey, listen, I gotta get back to LA. I'm on shift the day after tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah, I want to thank you again for everything you did."

"No need, Ken. Now that it turned out well, I have to admit, it was a kind of exciting."

"_That_ was exciting?" Hutch asked, amazed.

"Well, yeah, it was." Johnny blushed. "Well, see ya, Ken. Look me up if you are ever in L.A.

"I will. Oh, and Johnny…"

Johnny turned back and smiled, "Yeah?"

"Just so you know, my friends call me Hutch."

"Far out. See ya, Hutch." Johnny disappeared beyond the curtain.

Hutch waited patiently as his hand was set, then exclaimed, "Oh shit."

"Pardon me?" the Doctor replied, never looking up from her work.

"I never asked his last name."

Hutch watched as the doctor worked then asked quietly, "Did he actually say 'far out?'"

"Indeed he did."

"Thought so."

~ S & H ~

"There's the train trestle, Hutch," Starsky said, as he leaned forward in Hutch's beat up Ford.

"I see it."

"I can't wait to see her."

"Me too. We have a lot to thank her for, Buddy."

"You got that right," Starsky replied seriously.

Hutch looked over at his friend. "You sure you can make it up there okay?"

"Whataya, nuts?" I made it there all busted up inside. You think I can't make it up there now?"

Hutch bowed his head and smiled. "Good point, sorry."

"What about you, Gimpy?"

Hutch waved Starsky's comment away with a partially casted hand then smirked. "I'm fine, too, Starsk."

"Do you think we should bring everything up with us?" Starsky motioned to the back of the Ford.

"No, let's go see her first."

"Okay," Starsky said happily and bounced out of the car and up the hill. Hutch was impressed with Starsky's stamina even though it had only been a month since the…incident. He smiled to himself as he remembered how easy it had been to identify Otto and Vincent/Toolie and subsequently their boss, Michael Shields. The jewelry fencing operation had been swiftly and easily shut down without one bullet being fired.

Hutch took a few quick steps to catch up to Starsky as they reached Jane's camp. They both stopped and looked around the empty clearing. There was no sign of a hut, a camp, nothing. No sign that anyone had been there at all.

Hutch saw Starsky's shoulders sag. He reached out and put a supportive hand on his friend's shoulder. "Starsky, I can't say that I'm surprised."

"Well, I am. Why did she take off on us like that?"

"It seems she's been living up here a very long time, Buddy. If she wanted to be found, she would have been. It's just lucky for us that she was here when she was."

Starsky studied the area carefully then nodded. "I guess so."

"Come on, let's head back. We can drop off the supplies at the homeless shelter on Tremaine."

"Good idea," Starsky mumbled.

They made their way back to the Ford and got inside. Hutch watched as Starsky sat down and shut the door. "Ready, Pal?"

"Hutch, you're not foolin' me."

"What's that?"

"I said, you're not foolin' me," Starsky repeated a little louder. "I know what you have been up to while you have been on desk duty at Metro."

"Oh really? And what is that?"

"Minnie told me that you have spent every spare moment combing through missing person's reports."

Hutch's face flushed red. "Oh, that."

"Yes, that."

"I just figured that someone must be missing her, Starsky."

"I know, I feel the same way. I want to bring her home. But like you said, if she wanted to be found, she would be."

Hutch stared out across the train trestle to the rapids beyond. "I think, more than anything, I wanted to know her name."

Starsky reached over and patted his partner's shoulder. They sat for a moment more before Starsky's light bulb went off over his head just as Hutch reached for the ignition key.

"Starsky, where are you going?" he asked as Starsky jumped out of the car and headed for the trunk.

"Pop it."

Hutch reached down and popped the trunk latch. He heard Starsky rustle in the back then watched him carry two boxes of supplies to the side of the train trestle. He put them down then carefully walked to the edge where they both had been pushed off. He surveyed the area for a moment. He cupped his hands to his mouth and called out, "Thank you, Jane!"

The sound of his call echoed off the rocks below. He turned and sauntered back to the car with a grin on his face.

"That was nice, Starsk."

"Yeah, I think she'll find it. She's not far."

Hutch backed up and made a three-point turn and headed back down the road. A pair of sparkling dark eyes watching from just beyond the tree line.

**The End**


End file.
